Naruto Heroes
by Hinatalover20
Summary: The Elemental Nations will be rocked as three strange people land back in the leaf village after a portal appears in their world and hurls them back to when the nations were still split apart by war and darkness. It's up to the three to find new warriors of the light and fight the darkness away.
1. Prolgue

Hinatalover20- Welcome to my first Naruto story. Joining me to help out is SwordMaster1331.

SwordMaster1331- Thanks for having me help out. Now as you said this is the first Naruto story that I'm helping out with. Please read, review, follow and favorite this story.

Hinatalover20- Now without anyone interrupting us we can-

They see several people playing poker.

Naruto- I fold.

Sasuke- I fold as well.

Hinata- Looks like it's down to Ace, Shikamaru, Dal and Sakura.

Dal- I call. (shoves out a few chips)

Shikamaru- I'm out.

Ace- I'm out too.

Sakura- I've got a full house.

Dal- Royal flush. Read 'em and weep Sakura.

SwordMaster1331- We're trying to start the story and you guys are playing poker?

Hinatalover20- You guys should be ashamed. You didn't even ask us to join.

SwordMaster1331- Well anyway on with the story. Also Hinatalover20 doesn't own Naruto. Just his OC and he's borrowing Ace which is my OC.

Prologue: The beginning of the end?

It started off as a day of just training for the heroes of the Elemental Nations but then dark clouds begin to appear and they knew something was wrong.

"We need to return to the princess right now." Ace said as he sees the clouds fill the sky.

"Right, the princess could be in trouble and need us to protect her from whatever is causing this." Dal says as he heads off to the castle while the others follow him.

They make it to the castle and see Shion looking out the window. She turns to them and they know she's worried about something.

"What's wrong Princess Shion?" Hinata asked as they bow before her throne.

"I have this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen and yet I can't help but feel like it must be coming true." Shion says as she walks from the window she was standing at.

Just as she walks towards them, an arrow comes through the window and goes through her gut. Hinata is the first one to reach her and takes her to safety just as several more arrows and paper bomb wrapped arrows strike the walls of the castle and blow up.

"We need to get the Princess out of here." Dal says as he brings up a shield by clapping his hands together.

The others nod as Dal shields them from the arrows and the rubble that explodes from the walls of the castle. Once he sees everyone leaving he stands up and holds his right wrist with his left hand as he draws power from what looks like a crystal.

"Oh great power that sleeps within me, hear my cry and transcend to the skies as I break the barrier of sound. Elemental power: Sound barrage blast!" Dal says as he opens his hand as several blades of music notes blast the people coming in the throne room.

Ace can here the sounds of Dal using his power and goes to help him after making sure the Princess is doing good after being healed by Hinata and her healing water powers. Once he reaches Dal, he can see three people that will forever be known to the warriors as the Dark Kings of the nations. Orochimaru the Dark serpent, Madara the Dark flame and Obito the Dark cloner, these three were responsible for this attack on the castle. They rush the two warriors and beat them down then make their way to the others as they are now fighting to protect the princess from more of the dark warriors that are storming the castle.

"This is becoming troublesome. These guys just keep coming and they don't like they're going to quit anytime soon." Shikamaru says as he hurls several of the dark warriors away with the power of his shadow crystal.

"I know. These dark warriors are after the Princess just so they can use her to turn the Elemental Nations into nothing but a wasteland." Sakura says as she punches a few more dark warriors using her earth crystal power.

Just as they beat the last of the dark warriors, they feel a chill go down their spines as Orochimaru wraps them up in snakes while Obito gets a sword out and walks up to them.

"Who wants to be the first warrior to hand over their crystal to me?" Obito says as he stalks them like a tiger stalks its prey.

"We'll never surrender our crystals to you Obito. We will always-" Sasuke was stopped after being stabbed through his heart by Obito.

"Sasuke! You monster, when I get free I'll-" Sakura is stabbed now by Obito as he laughs at them.

"Stop it, stop it right now. You've to far Obito. I'll avenge my fallen comrades by beating you into the-" Naruto is now stabbed by Obito only this time through his gut.

"I'll jut kill the others then make Dal and Ace watch as I kill you in front of them. After that we will rule the nations with our dark warriors and live like the king we should be." Obito says as he stabs Hinata then Shikamaru and walks over to him then drags him into the throne room and throws him to Ace and Dal.

"Ace, Dal, I'm sorry for not being strong enough to help the others. They died all because I didn't warn them about the on coming assault by these Dark kings." Naruto says as tears run down his face.

"It's ok Naruto, we forgive you. No one could've known they were going to do this. We will always remember our friends as we continue to fight the Dark kings and eventually beat them. Go in peace my fellow warrior and go see our friends in the afterlife. Tell them we will be waiting to join them after we use the power of the crystals to send them back to the time of the dinosaurs." Ace says as he and Dal both get up as Obito and the other two kings walk into the room.

"Thanks Ace and Dal. I will always cherish our friendship and always be with you guys in sprit." Naruto says as he slowly closed his eyes and let death take over.

"Well looks like it's just you two and we Dark kings. It's a pity he didn't last long enough to watch as we killed you two first then kill him and take the Princess." Obito says as he kicks Naruto away and sends a wave of dark energy at them blowing them away.

"Ace we need to bring all the crystals together so we can finish them once and for all." Dal says as he begins to focus on the other crystals.

"Right. Once we finish them then we can join the others and the world will be safe from evil." Ace says as he too focuses on the other crystals.

The crystals come to them and as they do, the princess comes to help them out as well. The two warriors and Shion begin to focus their energy into the crystals and can feel an ancient spell enter their minds.

"Oh great elemental powers of the warriors of old, hear our cry and bring us the peace we wish to grant upon the land we protect with our lives. Grant us the power to destroy the darkness and free the light." They chant as the crystals become one and a bright light glows from it.

The dark kings look on as the light gets brighter and brighter then shoots at them at a speed they can't even protect themselves from it. The light goes through each one and they turn to dust then returns to the crystal and splits back into the seven crystals.

"It's finally over now. The Elemental nations can now rest easy without having to fear that darkness will show up to claim the nations once again." Ace says as he falls to his knees as does Dal and Shion.

"Yes, now we can join the others and-" Dal says as he sees a portal appear out of nowhere and is being sucked into it.

Ace and Shion grab ahold of him and try to pull him back but they are too weak from using their combined energy and all three are pulled into the portal and land in a forest outside a village.

SwordMaster1331- Wow, what a way to begin a great story.

Hinata- Yes, please read and review. Also don't forget to read Naruto Z on SwordMaster1331's page.

Dal- Next time find out where the warriors and Princess end up.

Hinatalover20- See ya next time readers.


	2. Chapter 1

Hinatalover20- Hey welcome back to a new chapter of- what are you guys doing now?

(sees SM1331 and Naruto playing on his WII)

Naruto- We're trying to see who can get the better score. So far I'm ahead.

(looks and sees they beat my score)

Hinatalover20- What!?

SM1331- This game is way too easy.

Hinata- Um, don't we need to start the story?

Naruto- Huh? Oh yeah, uh Hinatalover20 doesn't own Naruto or the OC Ace. Ace belongs to SwordMaster1331.

Hinata- Please read and review and maybe even follow and favorite this story.

Chapter One: The new warriors home

Last time we last saw our heroes, they defeated the three dark kings and ended up going through a portal and landed outside a village surrounded by lots of trees.

"Where are we?" Dal asked as he looks around then sees something that makes him pale.

"What's wrong Dal?" Ace asked as he too looks to where he's looking now and sees maybe three ghosts walking towards them.

"Shion, are you seeing this? How could this be possible?" Dal asked as the three ninjas and their teacher walk up to them.

"Are you three ok?" Kakashi asked as he helps Ace, Dal and Shion up.

"Yeah. Where are we and what are you wearing Naruto?" Ace asks as he gets a good look at Naruto.

"What are you talking about? Who are you and how do you know my name?" Naruto asked as he gets into a defensive stance as well as Sasuke and Sakura.

"I saw you die as well as Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata and Shikamaru died as well. As far as I know you all should be dead and not here with us anymore." Dal says as they become so confused now.

"I think we'd better go see the Hokage about all this mess and see what he thinks we should do." Kakashi says as he and two Anbu members escort the three outsiders to the big red tower with a fire symbol on it.

They arrive and head into the office then Dal and Ace explain what's going on and how they know different people and the current situation. They also tell him about the crystals and the three dark kings.

"Orochimaru as a dark king of the dark nations? I think I've heard enough of your story. I also think you three are telling me the truth and have these crystals to prove your point." Hiruzen says as he looks to Dal, Ace and Shion.

"Thank you Lord Hokage. Is there any way we can join the village and help out until we can reuse our powers to protect the village?" Ace asks as Dal and Shion are wondering the same thing.

"I think we could use some help out on two teams. Ace, you will be a part of team seven and Dal will be part of team eight." He says as he hands them their head bands.

They nod as he tells them this but then they look to Shion and can tell she wants to be part of something as well.

"Sir, what about Shion? If I know her she would be great helping in the hospital. She could help out with the patients that are in pain or are very close to dying." Ace says to the Hokage as he looks to Shion.

"I do believe you are right Ace. Shion, you will be a part time nurse at the hospital. Your shift will begin tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Lord Hokage. I am deeply honored to be helping out along side my most trusted warriors." Shion says as she hugs Dal and Ace to her.

Later on that day, Dal and Ace head off to their teams and explain to them about what's going on and they all accept them to the team. After the explanation, Hinata's eyes glow blue and a crystal from Dal's pocket shoots out and heads to her. She catches it and is filled with information from attacks to healing. As all the info is being downloaded into her brain she passes out but Dal catches her then sets her under a tree. A few minutes later she wakes up and looks to Dal and jumps at him.

"Where is Naruto?" Hinata asks as she shakes Dal like a ragdoll.

"He's with Ace and his team now. Him and the others don't know about their past lives yet. He doesn't even know that you love him." Dal says after he stops Hinata from making him sick.

Hinata is saddened about this but Dal cheers her up by telling her about several things they could do as they talk about random things while training Hinata by crystal mind link. The day ends and Dal is seen carrying a sleeping Hinata back to her clan compound but is stopped by her father Hiashi. After explaining to him about Hinata being chosen to be a warrior of a lost legacy, he agrees to Dal training her and tells him where her room is then Dal leaves to meet up with Ace and Shion.

"Hey guys, one of the crystals just picked Hinata and gave her all of her past memories." Dal says as he walks up but he sees Ace with Sakura who is in tears.

"I know, Sakura just got hers as well. Naruto and Sasuke both got theirs but Naruto is still dense as ever." Ace says as he calms Sakura down by rubbing her back and whispering soothing words of comfort to her.

"I think we also have one huge problem to deal with too." Shion says as Dal and Ace both look to her.

"What's the issue Shion?" Dal asks as he wonders what could be wrong.

"I think I know what it is Dal." Ace says as Sakura falls asleep on his lap.

"What is it Ace?" Dal asks as he slowly feels a strange energy in his body.

"We don't know how to use this new energy called chakra." Ace says as Shion nods her head.

"Maybe I could help you three out later in the week." Kakashi says as he drops down from a branch of a tree while reading his book.

"That would be great Kakashi. Well we'd better get going." Ace says as they head off to an apartment that the Hokage gave them to use to live in and use as their new hideout for now.

Dal- Alright I got the new high score.

Naruto- You cheated though. That doesn't count.

(Hinata walks in as all the boys are arguing about cheaters and beats all their scores)

Hinatalover20- It looks like Hinata beat everyone.

Everyone- What!?

( they all look and sure enough she beat everyone and is walking off)

Ace- Well anyway, next chapter the warriors begin their training and the final warrior is given his crystal and memories.

Hinatalover20- Be sure to check out what happens next. See ya next chater readers. Also be sure to follow SwordMaster1331 for helping out with this story and read Naruto Z.


End file.
